Samurai Blu
by Phil Swift
Summary: Blu becomes a warrior of the Daimyo, but all warriors must return home. And when an old enemy arrises, what is Blu to do?
1. Chapter 1

Birds can use weapons in this story, and the loggers never attacked.

Kyoto, Japan, 2016

4 years since Blue left the Amazon

In a mountain meadow, 2 armor clad avians clashed in battle, their talons gripping the moss covered ground, their breath showing ever so faintly in the

Sparks flew as the 2 finely made blades met in a dance with danger, the steel reflecting the sunlight.

The air was still, being sliced cleanly through by the fine sharpness of the blades, of the katanas.

"You've improved, brother", said a fish owl, his head covered by a helmet, armor pads covering the rest of his wings and torso, all in a brown shade.

He swung his sword once more, but his opponent, a blue macaw dawned in similar armor to the owl, but instead in green with red and blue highlights along the rope and rims, with a much larger right shoulder pad, slid under the blade.

Striking the owl with the flat of the blade, "Ryuiji, I had to grow someday", said the macaw in a recognizable voice.

Ryuiji smirked, "Well Blu, I'm sure the Daimyo would be impressed with your improvements", said Ryuiji, to which the blue macaw took off his green helmet, revealing a bird, who's cerulean head feathers were tied back in a braid going down the left of his face.

"Yeah, I can only wonder what the gang back home would think of me, I'd probably be quite the catch if I was still single".

Ruiji gave a hearty laugh, "Well, the girls in these parts seem to love you, after all, you became leader of the Benten Guard and helped defeat the Hojo Clan, Daimyo Oda is proud", finished Ryuji, sheathing his slender katana.

Blu did the same, "Though, I am worried that Shinkuzu and the Hojo Clan will return", Blu shuddered, remembering the evil crane and the reign of terror he released upon Japan.

Ryuiji patted the macaw on the back,"Have no fear, as far as we know, he's gone, dead. Look's not even he could beat you".

Suddenly, a sparrow landed on the mossy ground next to them, before bowing, "Samurai Blu, Samurai Ryuiji, Daimyo Oda cordially requests your presence immediately".

Blu nodded, "Thank you", the sparrow nodded, before taking off and returning to the castle.

"Oh well, guess we have to head back", said Ryuiji, who spread his long brown wings, before taking off.

Castle

Kyoto

Blu and Ryuiji landed in the castle's courtyard, several of the Yari Ashigaru garrison soldiers giving them a bow, their long spears pointing high in the air.

Blu still felt nervous around people, so he just nodded at the soldiers.

Ryuiji slapped him on the back, "Even after 4 years of training, you're still the nerd bird who can barely hold a conversation".

Blu jokingly punched the owl, "Hey, I gave a hell of a speech in the battle with Shinkuzu".

Flashback

1 year earlier

Plains of Osaka

The Hojo Clan, lead by Shinkuzu, has been going on a rampage around Japan.

The mighty clans of Uesugi, Takeda and Date had been steamrolled by the Hojo, who boasted a formidable fighting force, over 50,000 enlisted birds, and and powerful navy.

All that stand between their leader, Shinkuzu the Crane, and the people is an alliance between the Oda, Mori, Chosokabe, Ouchi, Sagara, Ito and Shimazu.

The last three provided the bulk of the navy forces, being able to keep the Hojo from looping around, while the Oda, Chosokabe, Ouchi and Mori provided the army, however it was small.

The ragtag army was made up of poorly equipped men, fighting not for their Daimyos, but for their homes.

Blu has been a samurai for 2 years, and has gained a reputation as one of the best, managing to disrupt Hojo convoys and take many cities.

He is regarded as an almost god like figure, a hero, a warrior.

A force of 1300 alliance soldiers stand on the plains of Osaka, the only entrance to southern Japan, accompanied by a meager 200 cavalry.

Every soldier had a helmet of some kind, and a sword, spear or any other weapon conceivable.

The general of the army stood at the front of the force.

But they stand against 6000 well trained Hojo soldiers, all eager to kill, but leading them was Shinkuzu.

At the front of the Alliance army, was an old Mandarin duck, and a younger one, Yamazu is the older one, and Jochi being the younger one, both armed with Naginata and little armor.

They spotted, flying out of the woods, 2 birds.

A fish owl in samurai armor, and a blue macaw.

Jochi whispered to Yamazu, "Is that Blu Gunderson?", Yamazu shook his head, "No, too short".

Blu landed, Ryuiji landing next to him, right next to the general, "I thank you for showing your army today", said Ryuiji.

THe general scoffed, "This is my army, to join it you must pay homage-!".

Blu interrupted, "I pay homage to Japan, and if this is your army-", he walked in front of the troops, "why does it go!?".

Yamazu replied, "We don't fight for him!", the army cheered, "Home!", yelled Jochi, "The Hojo are too many!".

"Men of Japan, I am Blu Gunderson!", said Blu, confidence lacing his voice, Jochi replied, "Blu Gunderson is 3 feet tall".

Blu laughed, "So I've heard, and if he was here, he would single handedly kill the whole army. But I am Blu Gunderson, and I see before me a whole army of my countrymen, here in defiance of tyranny".

"You've come to fight as free men, and free men you are. What will you do with that freedom!? Will you fight?!".

One man voiced his complaints, "No, we will run, and we will live", he received a small cheer from some men.

Blu nodded, "Yes, fight, and you may die. Run, and you'll live… at least a while".

"And dying in your nests, many years from now, would you be willing to trade, all the days from this day to that, for once chance, JUST ONE CHANCE! To come back here and tell our enemies, that they may take our lives, but they will never take… OUR FREEDOM!", the army roared in cheer, sounding like the beating drums.

Blu raised his katana, "暴君と一緒に!" ( Bōkun to issho ni! Down with tyranny!).

The army replied in chant, "Bōkun to issho ni! Bōkun to issho ni! Bōkun to issho ni! Bōkun to issho ni!".

Blu turned around, facing the enemy army, "CHARGE!", he began to run forward, sword over his head, clasped in his wings.

The army followed, each soldier shouting out his battle cry, the battle field looking like a night sky, the sun causing each blade to shine like a star.

Shinkuzu growled, "FORWARD MY LEGIONS!", he roared, the 6000 Hojo soldiers charging too, roaring their own cries.

Shinkuzu and Blu lead their charges, now only 50 feet from each other.

Seconds later 30 feet.

Then 20, then 10, then 5, then contact.

Flashback end

Ryuiji and Blu stop at the great wooden doors of the Daimyo's throne room, where 2 samurai guards opened the ornate wooden doors, showing a great hall of sorts.

On the walls were banners, depicting past battles, and great leaders.

And on the throne, was an aged eagle, the great Oda Nobunaga, a skilled warrior long ago, but now rules his clan.

The elderly eagle notes the presence of our heroes, rising on shaky legs, "Blu, Ryuiji, thank you for coming".

Blu and Ruiji bowed, getting on one knee, "Our pleasure, Daimyo", they returned.

Oda Nobunaga shook his head, "I wish it could be on better terms, but I have a message for you Blu".

Blu nodded.

"The Daimyo council believes that no foreigners are allowed to fight in our armies, even after your victory at Osaka Plains and the siege of Ijo Nokawa, they want you gone. You are allowed to return during war times, or call for aid, but you are not allowed to simply live here, without providing something. And, as you know, samurai are not allowed to take up any other profession".

The hall was silent for several seconds, "I'm sorry", said Oda Nobunaga, genuine sincerity in his voice, "You have 2 days to gather your belongings, then you must return to your home".

Blu nodded, "Thank you, milord", before leaving the room, and heading to his quarters.

2 days later

In the great courtyard of the Kyoto Castle, the entire army of Clan Oda standing in attention, banners waving high, one sparrow banging the war drums every 3 seconds.

'Dun…Dun…Dun…', in the courtyard's center was Oda Nobunaga, next to a closed chest, Ryuiji next to him.

Blu walked into the courtyard in full green and blue armour, his helmet's mask depicting a demon with his hazel eyes shining through.

He marched across the courtyard, each soldier slamming the butt of their spear onto the ground with each step.

It sounded like an army was on the move, until Blu reached his brother and Daimyo, stopping, the sound of spears stopping instantly.

Blu kneeled down in a bow, showing his respect for the Oda Daimyo.

"Rise, Samurai Blu", said Oda Nobunaga, with Blu rising, silently.

"For 4 years, Blu Gunderson has lived, eaten and fought alongside us. To say it was a pleasure would be a severe understatement, it was an honour. When you arrived here Blu, you were a nervous, weak and dishonourable bird. But 4 years later, you are wearing our samurai armour and is widely considered a hero among our people. And it is with great pride I present to you a gift, as thanks for your service".

The Daimyo nodded to Ryuiji, who opened the chest, using both wings to firmly grasp a long blue fabric wrap.

Ryuiji walked to Blu, untying the rope on the fabric to reveal a shorter version of his katana, but instead of white or silver steel, it was a light blue Wakizashi.

Blu grasped the blade in 2 wings, Ryuiji cordially returning to his place beside the Daimyo, Blu was handed a sheath, which he placed the Wakizashi in before connecting it to his side.

Oda Nobunaga continued his speech, "May your blades strike true in your future battles, and may you find peace when your time comes", Blu nodded, "I will".

Oda Nobunaga smiled, "Then let us say farewell to our hero, and wish him luck in his future endeavours", the soldiers broke into a thunderous cheer, as Blu stood up, a servant handed him his bag, before Blu took off into the sky, moving quickly with his armour on.

"Goodbye Japan", he murmured, "Hello Amazon".

Rio

2 days later

The rain hit the warm ground of Rio De Janeiro like arrows hit shields, with the street's natural heat causing some of the water to evaporate, engulfing the city in a layer of mist, which allowed a cloaked figure to sneak around perfectly.

If you looked at the cloaked bird, you would only see a grey beak poking out of the front, with mist appearing after every exhale.

The figure's talons caught some water with every step, causing a waterfall to appear with every leg lift.

As the figure walked through the rain, he noticed a tarp covering what appeared to be a club of some sorts.

The figure pulled open the tarp to see birds dancing and hear music.

The mysterious bird noticed a cardinal and canary singing on stage, before seating himself at the bar, a toucan noting his presence.

"What can I get you?", the character looked up, hazel eyes shooting through the dark hood, "Mango Juice".

The toucan nodded and walked away.

The figure saw Nico and Pedro fly up to him, "Hey fool, we've never seen you 'round here. Who are you?".

The figure smiled, looking at Nico and Pedro, "An old friend".

Okay, please review the story, thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chapter 2

This story may be confusing, but in the end it should all make sense, and there may be some unforeseen consequences to past actions.

ENJOY!

Flashback

Blu dodged under a blade, swinging his katana at the offending hawk, the cold steel slicing cleanly through warm flesh.

The sound was almost peaceful to Blu, who felt all resistance against his blade fade when he finished slicing the hawk in half.

Spinning the katana around, blu threw the blood from the pristine silver blade, getting into battle stance.

Standing above a small hill of bodies, was Shinkazu the Crane, muscular, fast and brutal, his long legs were as deceivingly weak as they were quick, his white feathers were as pale as the faces of his dead foes.

Blu marched up to him, his sword raised high, Shinkuzu doing the same, Blu picked up speed.

A flash of lightning, a crack of thunder, then it was over, Blu's mind faded to black.

Flashback end

Rio

"BLU!", exclaimed Nico, while Pedro fainted, his small body colliding with the bar table, shaking the samurai helmet that now rested on it.

"In the flesh", replied a confident Blu, a smirk upon his beak, Nico's beak finally shut after a few seconds, "You can't go back to the Amazon".

Blu scoffed, "Why not!? Does Eduardo want me dead, does Jewel hate me now? Cause I didn't mean to be gone for so long".

Nico shook his head, "No, the whole Amazon is closed off, some new kingdom or empire by the name of Hojo has taken it over, all of it. Last we heard, they boasted an army of 20,000 men, and dozens of thousands more conscripts. They're enslaving the locals and shipping them off. If you go in there, you will die", Nico finished, a wing resting on Blu's shoulder.

Blu shook his head, "Then I must go, to save the people, and finally destroy the Hojo Clan, and Shinkuzu with them, if he is still alive".

Nico gave a weak smile, "Then go get 'em tiger!", Blu nodded, grabbing his helmet, before running out of the club and into the rain.

Nico's grin faltered instantly, the yellow bird turning around and flying backstage, into his private room.

Nico landed, instantly bowing, "Milord,I have done what you have asked of me", in front of Nico was a pale white crane, a katana in hand, with 2 hyacinth macaw guards flanking him, "Very good, my loyal minion, you have proven yourself well", Nico glared, "And what of my people? Will they be freed?".

Shinkuzu chuckled darkly, "Perhaps,if your continued loyalty is assured, or do I have fear of you rebelling? Hmm?".

Nico felt a pang of fear, "I would never think of doing such a thing milord, I am merely concerned for my people's safety".

Shinkuzu nodded, "Well, soon Blu will be in my grasp, and I can have revenge on the one who banished me".

3 days later

Amazon

Blue Macaw Tribe

Eduardo sat in his hollow, contemplating the last year, all that had happened.

One day they were a free happy macaw tribe, next day, they were nothing, being forced to 'donate' macaws to their leader, who promptly sold them to humans, in order to fuel his economy, not to mention the brazil nuts and fruits they had to send to Shinkuzu.

His tribe had already lost many of it's best fighters to the donation, god knows where they've ended up.

All the chieftains lived in fear of their evil leader, Shinkuzu, who had bested 30 of their best men at once.

He heard the fluttering wings at the hollow's entrance, turning to see Roberto, sword sheathed by his side, land in the hollow, "Sir, one of Shinkuzu's emissaries is here, he wishes to speak to you about our last tax".

Eduardo nodded, "Very well then", he stood up, fluttering his wings before leaving the hollow, the wind carrying him up above his once prosperous home, which now resembled a wasteland.

Eduardo spotted the emissary, a military macaw dawned in gold jewelry, standing regally with several armed guards nearby.

"Ah, Eduardo. Nice to see you again", said the Emissary, giving a mock bow, Eduardo bowed, "An honor as always".

The Emissary waved Eduardo's bow away, "Now, we have much to discuss about your last tax, about how little you gave".

Eduardo felt a pang of fear creep up his spine, "Y-yes?".

The Emissary gave the smallest chuckle, "You see, someone has been… borrowing, our taxed fruit, and birds".

The Emissary glared at Eduardo, "The one doing this is a blue macaw, an enemy of the state".

"An old enemy of our leader, Shinkuzu, has returned, a samurai. And our lord would like your tribe's help in bringing him to justice, preferably alive, as our leader would like the honor of killing him himself".

Eduardo nodded, "It will be done, but who is the bird?".

"That is classified, underling".

Later

Blue Macaw Tribe Cave

"ORDER! ORDER!", yelled Eduardo, trying to contain the mix of excitement and worry that was the Blue Macaw tribe.

Next to him were Mimi, Jewel, Tiago, Bia and Carla, with the children having grown to their near adult stages, now almost as tall as their mother.

Tiago had a sword strapped to his back, ready to be drawn on a moment's notice, should any threat show up.

The yelling of the tribe's people was interjected every couple seconds by the roar of thunder and flash of lightning.

"Listen, if we can bring this vigilante to justice, maybe Shinkuzu could higher our tribe's standing in the empire, improve trade, maybe exempt us from the donations. There is no downfall to this choice", said Eduardo.

Jewel shook her head, "But if we cause harm to him, and he appears to be from another empire or kingdom, it could mean war".

The tribesmen nodded, "Look, we'll keep an eye out, and if we see this vigilante, we'll bag him. If we don't… well", finished Tiago.

Bia nodded, "With our current manpower, we couldn't hunt this bird down, without sacrificing vital jobs, such as food gathering and building".

Eduardo sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Well, I say we go out looking for this macaw, and if we- BANG!", a clap of thunder silenced everyone, who turned to look at the cave's entrance, where a cloaked figure was standing, his shadow projecting across the cave walls, with each flash of lightning.

Tiago instinctively reached for his sword, partially unsheathing the blade, as the strange figure walked inside, his rain soaked cloak falling from his back, revealing a suit of green and blue samurai armor, and a green helmet and mask, depicting the face of a demon.

The eyes of the tribesmen were drawn to the 2 swords sheathed on either side of the warrior, their ears filled only with the click clack of talons hitting stone.

The crowd parted for the figure, allowing the silent warrior through, until he stopped, 3 feet from Eduardo.

Eduardo rose on his talons, 'The vigilante', he motioned to Roberto, who moved to take the warrior's weapons, but was stopped.

The warrior grabbed Roberto's wing, holding it in place, "A samurai, does not part-", he glared at Roberto, hazel eyes penetrating the darkness of the cave, "-with his weapons".

Roberto stepped back, massaging his sore wing, the warrior returned his gaze to Eduardo, "Eduardo, great to see you. I understand if you carry contempt for me, but I have a reason for what I've done".

Eduardo was about to reply, but Jewel stopped him, "Wait, do I know you?", the warrior smiled under his mask, "Matter of fact", he reached for his helmet, sliding it off his head before looking back at Jewel, "you do".

Jewel was frozen in place, "B-Blu?", she asked, her children's beaks wide open, "Is that you?", Blu weakly smirked, "In the flesh".

Jewel slowly walked forward, before engulfing Blu in a bone breaking hug, her wings barely meeting behind him thanks to the armor.

Blu returned the hug, closing his eyes as he felt his mate's presence for the first time in 4 years.

Eduardo was speechless, "So, you've returned", he said, deadpanning, "I must say, I didn't expect a pet like you to survive out there".

Blu sighed, letting go of Jewel, "Eduardo, I may have been a pet, but I've fought wars before, specifically against Shinkuzu, and beat him. So I have a proposition for you", Blu paused, motioning for everyone to take a seat, which they did.

Blu stayed standing his armor making him look even more imposing, "I can help free some of your donated birds, in return. I would like to be allowed to lead a rebellion against Shinkuzu, I also offer the full support of Clan Oda of Japan and Benten Guard", Blu bowed, showing respect for Eduardo's decision.

Roberto spoke up, "No, this idea is dumber than that time we attacked the hunter camp and stole their stuff. A war like that would be suicide, besides, we were ordered to turn you in if you ever returned here".

Blu stayed silent, only smiling, "You said you stole stuff from a hunter camp? If so, what did you steal?".

Roberto thought for a second, "Some glass, shotguns, ammo and a few spools of rope, why do you ask?".

Blu grinned, "Cause I think I know how to get a good first victory".

Shinkuzu's fortress

Central Brazil

In a stone fortress, reminiscent of the castles of Japan, sat Shinkuzu, looking at a map of Brazil, with each tribe's location marked down.

Shinkuzu was contemplating, he knew that Blu would go to his home tribe first, so he has managed to corner where in the empire he should watch closely.

A servant walked into the room, giving a curt bow, "Milord, the Canary Clan is questioning what you wish to do with shall I say?".

Shinkuzu looked to the servant, a scarlet macaw, "Inform them that Nico, is currently earning their freedom, and to pray that he succeeds".

The servant nodded, leaving the room.

Shinkuzu looked back at the map, hearing footsteps behind him, "You're late".

The Emissary behind him bowed, "I apologize milord, but negotiations with the blue macaws took longer than expected. But the order is out, and scouts are enroute".

"Perfect, like a noose around a prisoners head, Blu's time is running out. I will soon feel him go limp beneath my feet, and gone will the one threat to my empire be. We must only hope that we defeat him before he can call Oda or god forbid Chosokabe here to help him".

The Emissary rose to 2 feet, "Not even they could stop you milord, for your power is absolute, and your army unbeatable".

Shinkuzu grinned, "Excellent. Prepare the 14th battalion, you will retrieve Blu, but if the macaws are harboring him, lead the attack and leave no survivors".

The Emissary nodded, "It will be done Milord", before leaving the war room.

Pls review

Until next time, PEACE!


	3. So It Begins

Blue Macaw Tribe

Macaws in the cave were fixing weapons and armor, others were setting up the surprise Blu had planned, some were gathering food, others were putting up the facade of a normal tribe.

All key parts of a plan that will decide whether or not this 'rebellion' will succeed.

Blu walked along the forest floor, Eduardo and Roberto with him, "Support from my allies should be here soon, all we have to do is hold out against the inevitable attack from Shinkuzu until then. How many birds do we have battle ready?", asked Blu, a look of worry plastered over his face.

Roberto did some quick math, "About 75 devoted warriors, but the rest of the tribe can fight, so about 200, give or take".

Blu sighed, "Well, we need an idea on how many soldiers are coming for us, I would assume a small force, as they expect you to turn me in".

Eduardo nodded, before a guard flew up to him, "Eduardo! AN EMPIRE ARMY IS INCOMING!".

"How many soldiers!?", asked Eduardo, "About 3,000!".

Blu looked at the soldier, "Alert the tribe, tell them to set up the barricade and get into the cave!", the guard nodded before flying off.

Blu turned to the 2 other birds, "We need to get back!", he yelled, taking off quickly.

Eduardo and Roberto followed, getting back to camp first thanks to a lack of armor and alerting the people.

"GET THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN INTO THE CAVE, EVERYONE ELSE! INITIATE THE PLAN!", screamed Eduardo, as the village became a mess of flying birds.

Many flew into a cave next to the waterfall, being sure to cover up the thin ropes that lead from the cave to the 'surprises' in the trees.

This mess is what Blu landed into, escorting women and children into the cave, he ran into Jewel.

"Jewel, when the plan goes into action, you and the kids need to keep soldiers from the cave entrance, so we can retreat if needed", she nodded, flying off.

Blu looked around him, the area slowly emptying of all life as every bird retreated into the cave, leaving only a faint dust cloud in their wake.

Blu could hear it now, the sounds of 400 birds marching through the jungle, Blu turned to look at the tree line, faintly seeing the outlines of the armored birds, bringing sword and shield to battle, that now marched towards them.

Blu turned around, slowly marching back to the cave, nodding at 4 birds next to the entrance, who quickly put up a thick glass pane at the cave entrance, although no one could see it cause… well.

Birds can't see glass.

Outside

The Emissary looked at the 'open' cave in contempt, "Those fools, they think they can stand against our might! SEND IN THE FIRST WAVE!", he ordered.

200 birds of all different types, each wearing a helmet and chest plate with the Hojo symbol (Look to Shogun 2 total war for symbol) and armed with a simple sword, charged forward, believing there to be an easy victory at hand, a slaughter of innocents and capture of Blu Gunderson.

But when they reached the cave, the first line stopped, impacting an unknown force repelling them from the cave.

They could see Blu laugh as he walked up to the glass, "As I used to say to the geese in Moose Lake, I'm protected by this invisible wall known as glass".

Blu turned to some 6 groups of birds inside, each group was holding a rope leading outside, "SPRING THE TRAP!".

The birds nodded, quickly pulling the ropes.

Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds, until a loud BANG was heard outside, followed by 7 of the Hojo soldiers being torn apart, another bang, another 10 birds dead.

In reality, the ropes lead to the triggers of shotguns in the trees, armed with birdshot, and every time they pulled the rope, the gun fired.

The Hojo soldiers were being cut down, wings torn off midair, eyes obliterated, and mountains of dead piling up.

The glass window now had blood covering most of it, parents covering their kid's eyes, while Roberto got the 90 or so soldiers there prepared for battle, giving them each a wooden shield and steel sword, then a metal helmet.

In only 45 seconds, 150 Hojo soldiers had died, their dead piling up in mountains, then Blu ordered phase 2 to be enacted.

(Find me When You Wake Up from the Edge of Tomorrow soundtrack starts to play)

Using his katana, he stabbed the glass wall, the barrier shattering beneath the blade, "ALRIGHT MEN! GIVE THEM NOTHING!", he turned to look a the enemy Hojo while lowering his helmet and mask onto his face, "BUT TAKE FROM THEM! EVERYTHING!, he started running outside, with Roberto and the rest of the men following, their armor glistening in the Amazonian sun.

One Hojo soldier was writhing on the ground with a missing wing, but Blu gave him mercy via a quick death.

The blood leaked on the ground and stuck to his blade, the same story for the rest of the tribesmen, who were killing the soldiers who were nearby.

Roberto blocked a strike from a surviving Hojo soldier, before stabbing the soldier's belly with his sword, he heard a yell behind him, and turned to see a Hojo soldier about to stab him, but the soldier was stopped by Tiago's sword, which was poking out of the bird's front.

"The soldier fell to the ground, "Thanks Tiago", said Roberto, to which the adolescent macaw simply nodded, going on to continue fighting.

Roberto turned about, decapitating another soldier as he did so, before coming face to face with another soldier, who he fought.

Jewel and her kids kept the cave entrance open, so they could retreat if needed so, Jewel and Tiago were using sword, while Bia had a bow, which she used with deadly accuracy, and Carla had an axe and shield.

Blu charged forward, leading the 75 macaws in a forward charge against the 2,500 or so Hojo Soldiers that stood.

Blu raised his sword, the pristine silver blade shining in the sun, bits of crimson blood flying from it.

This would be the last time for a long time it would be in such a shiny state, for it would soon be stained with blood.

Blu jumped in the air, bringing his sword down, feeling the brief resistance that came with a blade's impact with flesh, before it inevitably ended, signalling another dead Hojo Soldier.

The macaw samurai spun around, achieving another kill with the swing of his blade.

Roberto and the rest of the 75 macaws began cutting through the Hojo soldiers, who began to break, scattering in every direction as Blu slaughtered them.

Blu stabbed one soldier in the face, jumping up as another tried to stab him from the back, but the stab entered another soldier's chest, before Blu landed behind both soldiers, decapitating both.

The fighting continued, but Blu's 100 men couldn't stand against 2500 Hojo soldiers, so as he fought on, he yelled for his men to return to the cave.

Blu's soldiers crumbled into nothingness as they flew, ran and limped back to the cave entrance.

Blu himself was embraced by Jewel as he entered the cave entrance, "Hey hon", he greeted.

Blu heard Eduardo give out an order to form a shield wall at the cave entrance, which the soldiers did, spears sticking out of the holed in the shield wall, giving it the appearance of a hedgehog.

Blu frowned behind his mask, "This was a bad idea", he murmured, before he heard a voice come from outside.

"BLU GUNDERSON! BY IMPERIAL ORDER! YOU ARE TO BE TAKEN TO LORD SHINKUZU TO BE EXECUTED FOR HIGH TREASON!", yelled the Emissary, standing at the front of his army.

Blu growled internally, but Eduardo walked out to the front of the spear wall, "I'M SORRY! BUT WE'RE FED UP WITH YOU AND YOUR FALSE KING!".

The Emissary chuckled, not noticing the faint beat of drums emanating from behind him, "WELL? WILL YOU HAVE PEACE OR WAR!?".

Blu walked out with Eduardo, silence ringing around the battlefield, until a ringing sound was heard, before an arrow struck the ground in front of Blu, but the arrow was strange.

The feathers were yellow and black, with a black lotus symbol on each fin.

The symbol of Clan Oda.

Blu turned to Eduardo, "Clan Oda has arrived", he whispered, a smile on his beak.

Eduardo looked, before hearing the war drums that now filled the air, Blu rose and stood, "We will have war!".

A roar of battle rang from the woods, where 1600 Oda soldiers charged out, their yari type spears and katanas slicing through the brutally unprepared Hojo light infantry.

Blu spotted Ryuiji the fish owl leading them

About 300 of the Hojo soldiers decided they had a better chance against the macaws than the samurai, so they charged the shield wall, with Blu and Eduardo caught outside.

The 2 birds looked at each other, Blu drew his Mizukachi and Katana now, wielding one blade in each hand while Eduardo unsheathed a basic short sword.

Roberto, Jewel and the rest of the tribe's fighters running out to join them, before returning the charge from the Hojo soldiers.

Later

Blu fell into a pattern, dodge, swing, block, dodge, swing, block, over and over again for hours now.

His armor had small dents where lucky foes had struck him, and his wing had a smal gash running down the length of it, but those who had done it to him had all fallen.

Right now, the remaining 500 Hojo soldiers faced the might of 1500 Oda and Macaw men, who were cutting them down with ease.

Characters such as Blu and Ryuiji caused havoc among what was left of the enemy forces, balancing masterfully on the mountains of dead enemies.

But groups such as he Gunderson offspring were doing very well,with Tiago and Carla covering for their archer, Bia.

Jewel and the rest of macaws on the other hand, had formed a Phalanx like formation, meaning that not one enemy bird could get close enough to cause damage.

Every enemy line that clashed against them hit like a wave over a wall, simply washing over and receding backwards.

The Emissary could only watch as his forces practically evaporated into a mist of blood and feathers, into a symphony of screams and roars.

The Emissary's eyes were glued to his 4 banner holders, standing in the fray, but, one after another, they all fell, replaced by the black and yellow lotus flags of Clan Oda.

He slowly started to realize, he had lost.

As the odds of victory began to dissipate, he made a decision, perhaps running from the battlefield, is not always bad.

As such, the cowardly bird took flight, fleeing the battle, which was quickly turning in our friends favor.

The once shiny silver armor of the macaws no longer gleamed in the sun, covered in dirt, mud, blood and debris.

Few in the army had the luxury of a silver weapon anymore, most of them being covered in dirt and blood.

Blu stopped fighting, with Ryuiji running up next to him, "You havent been gone for 3 weeks, and you already got into another fight", deadpanned the owl, before engulfing his friend in a hug.

Blu returned it, before the duo watched as the last couple hundred Hojo soldiers were slaughtered by the blue macaws and Oda forces, but those dozen or so who ran faced another enemy in the woods.

Scarlet and Military macaw clans had joined the battle, killing those soldiers who were routing from the battlefield.

With their help, the hundreds of left over soldiers turned into dozens, then tens, then nothing, and the battle was won.

Ryuiji smiled as the last Hojo soldiers died or were captured, before turning to Blu, who raised his sword in the air, "VICTORY!", he shouted.

The now 3000 soldiers returned the cheer, raising their weapons and screaming in joy, they may have won the battle, but the war, was far from over.


End file.
